exinfernisfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimaeron
Chimaeron Terrefying, evil, ugly. Kill it. Difficulty Chimaeron is more or less the hardest boss in this raid. That we choose to give this raid a low rating. Doesn't mean that all the bosses are easy. But this one stands out, not becouse of the tactics. But just becouse the fight is brutal to a level you would think imposible. But he have a small healthpool. Soo the intensety does luckly not last for very long. And that still makes him very manageable if you have been able to progress youre'self down here. You can most likely take him aswell. Alltough you might need some hours on perfectionism Tactics and Abilities Finkle Einhorn: Finkle Einhorn, gnome explorer extraordinare, has been captured by Nefarian and cannot be freed from his cage until Chimaeron is slain. A player can talk to Finkle before the fight begins to convince him to activate his Bile-O-Tron, which helps keep the raid alive. Activating the Bile-O-Tron also wakes Chimaeron. Bile-O-Tron: When Finkle activates the Bile-O-Tron, it moves about the room and sprays raid members with Finkle's Mixture as long as it is active. Chimaeron periodically knocks the Bile-O-Tron offline. Finkle's Mixture: The Bile-O-Tron sprays Finkle's Mixture on the raid while online. Finkle's Mixture prevents players whose health is above 10000 from dropping below 1 health. Stage one: Truly something to Behold Cauistic Slime: Chimaeron lobs Caustic Slime at two random players. Each Caustic Slime inflicts 235200 Nature damage, divided evenly among all players within 0 yards of the target. Caustic Slime also reduces chance to hit by 75% for 2.50 sec. Massacre: Chimaeron hits all players for massive damage, probably killing anyone not under the effects of Finkle's Mixture.Massacre sometimes knocks the Bile-O-Tron offline for a short period of time. Feud: Whenever Chimaeron knocks the Bile-O-Tron offline, his two heads begin to argue with each other, preventing Chimaeron from perfoming melee attacks for 30 sec. or 2 sec if on heroic difficulty. Break: Chimaeron attacks viciously, breaking through his target's defenses and increasing their Physical damage taken by 25% and reducing healing done by 15% for 1 min. This effect stacks. Double Attack: Chimaeron strikes twice with his next attack. Stage two: A Horrific Creation (at 20%) Mortality: Chimaeron goes into a rage, rendering him immune to Taunt effects. In addition, he reduces healing effects done to players by 99%. Double Attack: Chimaeron strikes twice with his next attack. Heroic Mocking Shadows: Lord Victor Nefarius inflicts 2000 Shadow damage every second to all players. Note: Activate Bile-O-tron before the fight. He stands behind the boss. It will be necessary, if you are going to be able to survive him. When done, my best tip is to always have some sort of self heal avaible. And dont use them unecessary. If you can let your pet tank when he uses Feud in normal mode. You should do soo, since reseting the stack would be nice. If not, just be creative with your survivals and never recive a hit bellow 10k health. Else its a wipe, ge rougly hits for 100-300k. But will never oneshoot you aslong as your above 10k hp. Category:Blackwing Descent